Wade Martin
Wade Martin is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Matt Monroe. Character Description A small bully with red hair, Wade wears an untucked white school shirt, with demin jeans, and blue Chuck Taylor sneakers. Characteristics Wade may be related to Christy, who has the same surname and hair colour. He can be seen (occasionally) making out with her, but this may be due to programming limitations in the game. Wade constantly complains about a number of things, he seems to hate his father and often talks and complains about his parents divorce and alcoholism. He also complains about about the punishment he's given for bullying others. What he complains about most is the high intelligence of others, especially the Nerds. This is down to his own lack of intelligence, and this might be a reason why he likes to beat and torment them. The nerds also have a petition to get him expelled. Role in story When Jimmy Hopkins first arrives at Bullworth Academy, he is confronted by three Bullies on his way to the Boys Dorm. Wade is the one who challenges him to a fight, giving him the distinction of being the first student who Jimmy has to fight. He appears in the missions through the rest of Chapter 1, but doesn't have any further speaking lines. Later in the game, he steals Karen's teddy bear from her, causing Jimmy to beat him up and take the bear back. Quotes When conversing with other Bullies *I'm sick of being stupid! I need like, someone to cheat off! *I hear the Nerds have started a petition to have me expelled, yeah good LUCK! *Ever wondered what it'd be like to be a bird or a bug or somethin'? *You hear Dr. Crabblesnitch used to be in gymnastics? What a dork. When walking around talking to himself *I'm gonna beat every one of them Nerds, they deserve it for being smart. *Sure I'll ask her out one day, then we'll wind up being married and divorced, just like Ma and Pa. *Gotta spend the friggin' week with dad again, great, I love timing his chugging contests. *How can I get in her pants? Cologne, dad always wears cologne. Insulting *You....are the BIGGEST LOSER in the world! *Whatever Johnny McNOFRIENDS! Bite me! *YEAH!? well you made my hit list, how do you like that? Angry when Insulted *SAY ONE MORE THING AND I WILL MASH YOUR FACE INTO THE KERB! Shoving *Let's see you prove how tough you are. Physical Bullying *Poor little guy, HAHA, NOT! Before fighting *Guess what time it is? Yep! Time for a beatdown! While fighting *YOU WANNA SEE ME LOSE IT?! HUH, DAD?! I mean, YOU'RE DEAD!! *I'm gonna break every bone in your scrawny little body chump! Hit with a stink bomb *HAHAHA! Stink bombs rock. Humiliated *That sucked, man! Seriously, that was the worst! *I'll never forget! I'll get you back in front of the whole school! Martin, Wade Martin, Wade